This invention is related to valves which are provided with openings that allow fluid communication between the upstream and downstream sides of the valve before any portion of the main opening of the valve passes the seat assemblies in order to equalize pressure across the face seals and prevent damage to them. Heretofore, gate valves and other valves have been provided with a plurality of openings adjacent the main bore which provide an initial restricted flow upon moving the valve member to a partially open position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,600 issued May 29, 1962 shows a single seated ball valve in which a series of small openings adjacent the main bore through the ball valve member are employed to provide an initial restricted flow upon opening of the valve which tends to equalize the upstream and downstream pressures across the valve. Also U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,982 issued Dec. 25, 1973, shows a gate valve which has a plurality of small openings through the gate member at the upper portion of the bore to provide an initial restricted flow upon opening of the valve which will tend to equalize upstream and downstream pressures across the valve. In both of these arrangements the full force of the upstream pressure is communicated across the face seals of at least the upstream seat assembly as the valve is initially opened. When there is a substantial initial pressure differential across the face seal, then repeated opening and closing of the valve causes the degradation of the face seal which will eventually result in a permanent leak across the face seal.